stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Het Grote Archief '''Mocht je me dringend nodig hebben en ik ben afwezig, kun je me mailen. Gebruik dit alleen als het echt nodig is. Misbruik hiervan zal bestraft worden! ---- Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 Activiteit Hey Ruben, eerlijk gezegd missen we jou en je drive hier wel. Ben je nog van zins trg te komen op het zelfd activiteitsniveau? Hoogachtend, 28 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) :Tja... Ik hoop dat ik na de vakantie terug actiever word. Sorry dat ik nu redelijk inactief ben... Mijn verontschuldigingen, ik zal me proberen nu nog zoveel mogelijk in te zetten. 28 jun 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::En helpt het als ik je moderator maak? :p 28 jun 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Robin.. ik ben ook niet activief hé; mss kan ik ook actiever worden als bureaucraat, nee? :P 28 jun 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::1) dat mag niet volgens de grondwet, 2) Je bent het actiefste van ons allemaal 28 jun 2007 18:52 (UTC) :::In de grondwet staat, dat het bij een absolute uitzondering wel es kan voorvalle; ma geen prob hoor :D 28 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. inactief he? :p 28 jun 2007 19:01 (UTC) :::::@Robin: Het zou me natuurlijk wel motiveren... :p 29 jun 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Dimi, schrijf anders in de Vredesgazet dat ik in een coma lig door een ongeval, dan is dat weer opgelost ;-) 29 jun 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::Oké, maar mag ik zo onbeleefd zijn te vragen what it is that takes you so long? 29 jun 2007 14:07 (UTC) :::Over mij mag je schrijven dat ik bezig ben met een lang staatsbezoek in Adlibita/Roemenië (lees het artikel Roemenië). 29 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) ::::Tja, privézaken zal ik het maar noemen ;-) Na de vakantie zal ik weer terug op volle toeren draaien. 29 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) :::::Nog twee maand dus... :-( 29 jun 2007 15:17 (UTC) Stemlokaal Zoveel stemmingen ineens? :P 2 jul 2007 11:42 (UTC) :Ik vond dat de grondwet enige gebrekken had. 2 jul 2007 11:48 (UTC) ::I'm glad your back in the game Ruben! 2 jul 2007 11:58 (UTC) :::Ik dacht: Ons land gaat naar de haaien nu ik er niet ben, ik zal maar snel een paar wetsvoorstellen indien om alles onder controle te houden en te laten voelen dat ik er nog steeds ben ;-) 2 jul 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::::(maar je laatste voorstel gaat echt te ver! 2 jul 2007 12:05 (UTC)) :::::Dimitri, je weet dat we (staatsleiders + MvE) zeer tolerant zijn er zal dus niets veranderen behalve dat we de concerngroei onder controle hebben. Het zijn grote ondernemingen en we willen voorkomen dat teveel nieuwelingen massaal bedrijven gaan aanmaken. Van jouw concerns zullen nooit klachten komen, ze zijn goed maakt, ik heb er bewondering voor. Ik hoop dat je mijn standpunt nu beter begrijpt. 2 jul 2007 12:20 (UTC) Bravo Vanaf vandaag hou ik van jou! :P --Moriad 2 jul 2007 12:58 (UTC) :Even vermeld: Ik ben heteroseksueel. Sorry dat ik je moet teleurstellen. ;-D 2 jul 2007 13:03 (UTC) :: :P ::: Vandaag een drukke dag, met al die nieuwe wetsvoorstellen :-) 2 jul 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::: (Zo straffe praat, doe zo verder en je haalt de (roddel)pers 2 jul 2007 13:46 (UTC)) :::::Ai... 2 jul 2007 13:56 (UTC) ::::::"seksualiteit in twijfel getrokken"?!! 2 jul 2007 14:11 (UTC) :::::::Haha, de pers toch altijd! 2 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::::::::Ik moet toch eens een hartig woordje spreken met die redacteur! 2 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) :::::::::Pakt hem niet te hard aan hé! :P 2 jul 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik neem deze basebalknuppel alleen mij om mijn woorden wat kracht bij te zetten... ;-) 2 jul 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha - ZOEKTE BOEL OFWA !!! 2 jul 2007 14:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::Neen, ik zoek de redacteur ^^ 2 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::A... oke. 2 jul 2007 14:27 (UTC) :'t Is toch belangrijk da ne mens es lacht é ~ 2 jul 2007 18:27 (UTC) Aandelen Ik heb gezien dat je 5% van de aandelen bezit in MenM Corp. Deze zou ik graag over willen nemen, hiervoor in de plaats kan ik 10% van de aandelen in Forambo en een plaats als CFO aanbieden. Ik hoop snel iets te horen. --Moriad 2 jul 2007 18:26 (UTC) :Ik behoud liever deze aandelen. MenM Corp. is een bedrijf met toekomst. 2 jul 2007 20:25 (UTC) Hotel Requies De Libra Groep is interesseert in de overnamen van Hotel Requies, is dit mogelijk? --Moriad 5 jul 2007 16:19 (UTC)